Field of the Invention
This invention relates to maintaining a high performance, rotating-head, magnetic tape recorder. More particularly, the invention relates to cleaning the rotating head automatically and without operator intervention whereby the reliability of the rotating head magnetic tape recorder is greatly enhanced.